


Blanket Fort

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Otto-Bradford Series [2]
Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Cooper and Oliver are adorable together, Cute Kids, Diabetes levels of fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Like so fluffy man, M/M, Married Couple, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Separation Anxiety, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, What do you expect at this point?, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: When Oliver comes home late one night, he finds a huge blanket fort set up in his living room with his husband, Cooper and their children in the fort together, staying up to see Oliver come home.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Series: Otto-Bradford Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Blanket Fort

Oliver was late. Again. 

This time it was because the Law Firm he had been working at since College. He made partner there almost a month before. He decided to change majors Earlier on in College once he got the job as an intern at said firm, going from a Dance Major with a Minor in Law to majoring in Law and Minoring in Dance, which did him a lot of good in the long run. 

He tapped at his watch, squinting at the number as he let out a groan. Oliver wasn’t just getting home late, he was late to the twin’s bedtime. He promised them that he would be home to tuck them in and read them a story, and now he couldn’t even kiss them goodnight without waking them up. 

Oliver trudged up the steps of their three-story house, pushing open the door once he got his key out of the pocket of his pants. Walking into the bright white foyer, He shucked off his suit jacket, throwing it onto the coat rack, and slipped off his slush cover shoes. 

He made his way through the house, searching for his husband. He decided not to yell out for Cooper as to not wake up the girls. Oliver walked into the living room, startled by the vibrate colors that covered the room. 

A large and colorful blanket fort covered his living room, most likely with all the blankets in the house used for the one fort. The sound of giggling and flashlights twirling around in the tent caught his eye. 

“Is someone home?” Oliver heard Cooper whisper to the girls. Luna, the younger twin was the first one to react, peeking her head out of the tent. She had a full head of dark curls and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to light up once she saw Oliver. 

Luna sprinted out of the tent and over towards him, almost tackling him in a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She was the more energetic of the twins, always happy to play a game of ball or babble on about the new things she learned in school. 

Oliver scooped his daughter off her feet, Luna breaking out into a fit of giggles as she moved her arms to hug at his neck. “Hey girly, what are you doing awake?” He asked, bouncing the two of them as he swayed. 

“We heard you’ve been working hard so Papi made us a fort so we could wait for you!” Luna explained, giggling even more as they bounced. 

“Daddy’s home!” She alerted excitedly. 

The next to come out of the colorful fort was Adora, the older of the two girls, though she never seemed like it. Adora was small, barley at Oliver’s hips and she was seven. She was also shy and very simplistic, keeping her hair in braids with small white beads at the ends that clicked as she walked. 

When Oliver and Cooper adopted the girls, neither of them knew how to braid or even do a mixed child’s hair, so the first few months of the girls living at the house, neither of them knew how to do their hair. 

Cooper freaked out, looking up so many hair tutorials to make sure the girls were comfortable and liked their hair. Haircare was one of his biggest priorities. The memory of Cooper going to so many stores to find the right products for their mixed hair always came to mind when Oliver thought about his family. 

Adora trotted out of the fort, her tiny hand held around Cooper’s as she pulled him out with her. Cooper just laughed, using his other arm to cradle their one-year-old son, Max. “Hey sweetie,” Oliver said sweetly to Adora. 

She nodded silently as she moved her hand to grab at Oliver’s leg, “We missed you,” Adora said, looking up at him with her big doe eyes. Oliver practically melted at her words, his soft smile turning into a grin at how adorable his daughter could be. 

“I missed you too,” He cooed, crouching down to reach her height as Luna leaned her head on the crook of his neck, finally getting sleepy. As Luna began dozing off, Oliver moved his hand to hold Adora’s smaller one in his. 

“How ‘bout we go to sleep and in the morning we can make your favorite breakfast?” He suggested. Adora’s eyes lit up as she nodded quickly. Oliver smiled at her as he followed his daughter into the Blanket Fort. 

The fort was spacious, with the high ceiling being held up by soft beams. Looks like the architecture class Cooper took in college actually came in handy. Adora led him to the small bed area that had a makeshift window that opened onto the heather gray couch. 

Oliver placed Luna down onto her pillow, careful not to wake her, and pulled her blanket up as she latched onto it, cuddling it when she mumbled something. Next, He took Adora’s hands, giving them a small squeeze as she smiled. Adora got onto her pillow, keeping her hand holding on to Oliver’s. 

He tucked her in, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Now, are you going to be okay without a bedtime story?” He asked softly. Adora nodded, giving him her special grin, which made Oliver grin in turn. 

Oliver kissed her forehead one more time before getting out of the tent. He found Cooper on the couch, rocking Max in his arms as the baby slept. “The girls got to sleep that fast?” Cooper questioned, keeping his voice at a whisper. 

“I mean, it is like an hour past their bedtime,” Oliver said. He walked over to Cooper, sitting down on the couch next to him. He moved his hand to hold his husband’s, their wedding bands shimmering in the soft light coming from the dining room. 

Cooper leaned into him, clearly tired from a full day with all three kids. Oliver knew it was a lot to adjust to with him going back to work and off Parental leave, while Cooper was going to be left at home with a baby and two seven-year-olds during the summer. 

They should’ve hired a nanny to help but Cooper wanted to try it out all alone and not be like all the rest of the Westport families. 

“Hey, I can put Max to bed if you’d like, go get a shower and have some you time,” Oliver suggested as he watched Cooper hold the baby closer to him, almost afraid to let him go. 

“Are you sure? I can do it, it’s no biggy,” Cooper whispered in a rush.

Oliver moved his hand to hold gently at his husband’s knee, giving it a small squeeze, “It’s okay. Are you okay?” He asked, clearly confused. Cooper stuttered for an answer, almost breaking out into tears. 

He moved his hands to cup Cooper’s face, conjuring up the count to ten rule. 

“Hey, hey, hey. 10…” 

Cooper took in a deep breath and the two counted down to one together, Cooper looking visibly more relaxed then he was before. “It’s okay, we can hook the bassinet up to the bed for tonight. He can still sleep in it comfortably,” He explained, rubbing his thumbs down Cooper’s cheekbones. 

They both knew that Cooper had Separation Anxiety. It happened with the girls when they were babies and Oliver expected it to happen with Max but not with how old their son was getting already. 

Cooper nodded which made Oliver smile. He leaned in, kissing his lips gently. When they pulled away, Cooper was smiling his genuine, goofy smile. “Thank you. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Oliver said, pulling Cooper’s hand up to his lips, kissing his wedding ring.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
